Crossover
by SolidusRaccoon
Summary: Ahh my very first RR fanfic. This story was inspired my Karen Mollett's story "Excessive Farce". I wanted to do an idea similar to that of having a bunch of characters together. So I though how could I do that then it hit me Q. Q is that irritable all powerful entity from Star Trek. So I though if I had Q's powers I could wreck havoc with the Rescue Rangers. So I started to work on


CROSSOVER

Solidus is sitting at home working on his computer when a large flash of light appears behind him. After the light subsides there is a man wearing the same exact clothes as Solidus sitting next to him.

 **Q** : Hello Solidus

 **Solidus** : Hey Q what's up

 **Q** : not much just harassing Picard again

 **Solidus** : Hey Q how about giving me powers again

 **Q** : No way remember what happened last time I gave you powers like mine

 **Solidus** (Smiling) Yes I had a fun time

 **Q** : To much fun you nearly ripped the fabric of time apart

 **Solidus** : Come on Q you have to admit it was funny

 **Q** : Yes it was funny but then you used them for you own personal gain

 **Solidus** : It was all in fun I was going to put things the way they were. What was so bad about what I did?

 **Q** : You drove your History Professor crazy every other minute you rewrote history one minute you had Canada winning World War II the next minute you had Michael Jackson being the first President of the United States. Even now the Continuum is still correcting what you did. I don't know if we will ever get that whole Watergate thing fixed. What you did to that poor man was just plain wrong.

 **Solidus** : So I toyed with history a little what else did I do that was so wrong?

 **Q** : Let's see you changed the laws of physics to get an A an your physics final. And I don't care if you think a person is a jerk that is no reason to create a vacuum in their underwear. And should I mention what you did to Elvis you had that guy appearing everywhere. You changed the entire Wildlife Department into tribbles.

 **Solidus:** Hey weren't you kicked out of the Continuum for doing the same thing. So don't yell at me. Come on just one more time I promise I won't do anything too destructive.

 **Q:** Well all right but remember I'll be watching you

With that Q snaps his fingers and disappears.

 **Solidus** now to have some fun

He snaps his fingers and appears inside RRHQ but he is invisible. Chip and Dale are fighting over Gadget as usual. Gadget meanwhile is in her workshop. Monterey and Zipper are outside.

 **Chip** You don't respect her the way I do

 **Dale** Yes I do

 **Chip** I said you don't

 **Dale** And I say I do

 **Chip** You are always competing with me over her

 **Solidus** (Thinking to himself) Competition? Now theirs an idea. He snaps his fingers and two men the same size as the chipmunks appear

 **Captain Kirk** (The original version) What happened? Mr. Spock Analysis

 **Commander Riker** Where the heck am I? Mr. Data report

At that moment Gadget walks into the room. The two men stare at her dumfounded.

 **Captain Kirk** (Thinking to himself) This one's new I wonder what planet she's from

 **Commander Riker** (Thinking to himself) Oh boy good thing Troi isn't here to read my mind.

 **Chip:** Who are you two

 **Commander Riker** I am Commander William T Riker of the Starship Enterprise

 **Captain Kirk** I am Captain James T Kirk of the Starship Enterprise

 **Dale** you are both from the same ship?

 **Captain Kirk** (Turning to Riker) You're not my first officer. Talking Chipmunks? What is going on here?

 **Commander Riker** I know what is going on only one person can be behind this.(Shouting) Q show yourself Q Where are you?

 **Gadget** Who or what is a Q

 **Dale** A letter of the alphabet?

 **Commander Riker** (Moving closer to Gadget) Q is a omnipotent being with unlimited power who enjoys making peoples lives miserable.

 **Captain Kirk** Sounds a lot like Trelane Now how can you be from the Enterprise

 **Commander Riker** (To Kirk) My Enterprise is from 75 years in you future. (Turning to Gadget) What year is this we are in now?

 **Gadget** The year is 1997

 **Captain Kirk** (Groaning) Just great the 90's

 **Commander Riker** Who are you (eyeing Gadget)

 **Chip (** Moving between Riker and Gadget) We're the Rescue Rangers

 **Dale** We help animals in trouble

 **Captain Kirk** Intelligent animals? This can't be happening.

 **Monterey** (walking in) Just what is that supposed to mean

 **Captain Kirk** Nothing at all this is just strange.

 **Gadget** Maybe we should sit down and try to straighten things out.

 **Commander Riker** (Moving toward Gadget) She's right we should sit down.

 **Captain Kirk** (Also moving toward Gadget) Yes we should sit and talk.

They all move toward the table with Riker and Kirk sitting on each side of Gadget Chip and Dale are angry over this.

 **Monterey** Now explain what all this is about Q?, Trelane?, Starships?

 **Commander Riker** We are from at least 300 years in the future give or take a century. We belong to an organization called Starfleet, which is an extension of The United Federation Of Planets.

 **Captain Kirk** In our time all of mankind lives in peace we coexist with beings from other planets. We explore strange new worlds in Starships that carry hundreds. Our main purpose in life is to better our lives.

 **Dale** Do you fight people?

 **Captain Kirk** We have some enemies such as the Klingons.

 **Commander Riker** Not anymore they are our allies in my time. Our main problem is the Borg.

 **Gadget** The Borg?

 **Commander Riker** Trust me you don't want to know.

 **Captain Kirk** (moving closer to Gadget) So where are you from?

 **Chip** (grabbing Kirk's shoulder) Hold it right there

 **Captain Kirk** (Swinging around punching Chip)Back off!

 **Dale** (punching Kirk) Hey you can't do that

 **Commander Riker (** walking toward Dale) You hit a Federation officer!

 **Monterey** (Stepping in front of Riker) Now you just hold it right there

 **Commander Riker** (Performing a Vulcan Nerve Pinch on Monterey) Out of my way fat boy.

Well then a fight between Dale, Chip, Kirk, and Riker broke out. Solidus is sitting there laughing. Within minutes Kirk and Riker defeat Chip and Dale. The chipmunks put up a good fight but they were no match for Federation officers.

 **Captain Kirk** (Walking toward Gadget) Now where was I?

 **Commander Riker** Hold it right there Kirk she's not interested in you. She's interested in me.

 **Gadget** (Backing up) Listen I'm not interested in either of you

 **Captain Kirk** Come on I can show you strange wonders come to me

 **Woman's Voice** You heard the lady back off

Captain Katherine Janeway comes out of the shadows holding a phaser rifle in her hands aimed directly Kirk

 **Captain Kirk** Wow who are you

 **Commander Riker** (smiling) She's Captain Janeway of the Starship Voyager

 **Captain Janeway** (To Gadget) Sorry about this Most Starfleet officers can control their hormones

 **Gadget** What about the other Rangers

 **Captain Janeway** Here (She hands the phaser to Gadget) keep an eye on those two.

She walks to the other Rangers and pulls out a Medical Tricorder she scans the Rangers then she pulls out a hypospray and revives them

Meanwhile Solidus is having a wonderful time watching this When all of a sudden Q appears

 **Q** you went to far involving Katherine in this

 **Solidus** What do you mean I thought you liked bothering Federation captains

 **Q** I enjoy tormenting Picard but Katherine is another matter.

 **Solidus** Why ?

 **Q** It is none of you concern but now you will be punished for what you did.

Q appears to everybody but Solidus is still invisible

 **Q** Sorry about this everybody (He turns to Kirk and Riker) You two can go home now (He snaps his fingers and they disappear) (Q turns to Janeway) I am truly sorry about this Katherine(He snaps his fingers and sends Janeway away)

 **Chip** Are you Q?

 **Q** Why yes I am

 **Dale** Will someone explain what is happening.

 **Gadget** (Holding up the phaser) What about this?

 **Q(** snap's fingers and phaser disappears) There is that better

 **Monterey** Now will you explain this?

 **Q** Oh sure I will here is the culprit (Snapping Fingers Solidus is now visible to everybody) He is the one that caused the trouble For punishment I will leave him stranded here for a week before I return him to where he belongs. You can do anything with him.

 **Solidus** please Q don't leave me

 **Q** Sorry but you have to learn a lesson (Snaps fingers and vanishes)

 **Solidus** (Turning to Rangers) Hey guys I was only joking

 **Gadget** That was your idea of a joke?

 **Monterey** What do you say we with him mates

 **Chip** I have an idea

 **Dale** What is it Chip?

 **Solidus** Yes Chip what is it?

 **Chip** (grinning evilly) You'll see

a week latter the Rangerwing was parked at the local dump. The Rangers were all reclining in the Rangerwing The pile of garbage the Rangerwing was parked next to began to move. Solidus crawled out of the garbage carrying a piece of metal. He walked over to the Rangerwing and handed it it Gadget.

 **Solidus** Is this what you wanted?

 **Gadget** (Looking at it) No I'm afraid not keep looking

 **Dale** Let's see now we've had him dig through the dump, clean RRHQ top to bottom, serve us hand and foot And most of the other stuff we wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole

Just then Q appeared wearing a Starfleet uniform.

 **Q** Well I've come to take him back

 **Solidus** (running) Q thank goodness I will never do anything like that again please take me out of here.

 **Q** I will but never ask for powers again(Q snapped his fingers and Solidus disappeared.)

 **Monterey** I hate to say it nut I'm going to miss him.

 **Q** I could always bring him back

 **Gadget** Don't even think about it!

 **Q** Well I have got to get going I promised Vash we would drop in and visit Picard.(Snap's fingers and vanishes.)

 **Chip** Well I'm glad that's over with

 **Gadget** Does anyone here that music?

 **Monterey** Yes it sounds like its coming from a harpsichord

The Rangers turn to the direction from which the music is coming from. They see a man sitting at a harpsichord wearing A cutaway morning coat The man turns to them.

 **MAN** Hello I am the Squire of Gothos but you can call me Trelane

 **Chip** Not Again!

The End


End file.
